Kryptonite Gems
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Two boys with great destinies ahead of them find in each other a friendship that makes them like brothers. These children of two worlds have many trials ahead, but one thing is certain, the world will soon believe... They will believe in Steven... And that a boy can fly.


Kryptonite Gems

Steven Universe and all related characters belong to Cartoon Network. Superboy and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

"You cannot ignore these facts! It's suicide! No, it's worse. It's genocide! I tell you that Krypton will explode!" A man wearing a black body suit shouted at a council. On the man's chest was a white crest in the shape of a diamond with what looked to be an S in the middle of it.

"And I tell you Jor-El, Krypton is merely shifting in its orbit." A councilman said calmly.

"This planet will explode within thirty days, if not sooner." Jor-El said sternly.

"Jor-El please be reasonable." A different councilman said.

"I've never been otherwise. This madness is your own." Jor-El said darkly.

"Any more talk about this will give us no choice, but to charge you with insurrection and sentence you with life-imprisonment." The head councilman said with a note of finality.

"You would charge me of insurrection?" Jor-El asked incredulously. Couldn't the council see that Krypton was doomed? Couldn't they see past their pride to realize that they could be wrong about Krypton only shifting in its orbit?

"Has it now become a crime to cherish life?" Jor-El asked, saddened by the fact the council was so stubborn.

"Will you abide by the council's decision?" The head councilman asked as everyone stood to leave the room.

"I will remain silent." Jor-El said after a moment of thought.

"Neither I, nor my wife, will leave Krypton." Jor-El added as he took his leave.

* * *

A few days later at Jor-El and his wife, Lara's house, Jor-El was preparing a small space ship with many pipes and tubes as Lara walked in holding their son, Kal-El in red, blue, and yellow swaddling clothes. She wished that they didn't have to do this. Kal-El was their child. Why couldn't he stay with them?

"It's the only way Lara." Jor-El said as if he could read her mind, which was close to what he could do since they had been married for years.

"If he stays here with us, his fate will be the same as ours." Jor-El said sadly but firmly.

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, at least a million years behind us." Lara protested for the tenth time that week.

"He'll need that advantage in order to survive." Jor-El explained for the tenth time, and Lara begrudgingly accepted it as she placed Kal-El in the ship.

"He'll be so different. So alone." Lara said as she stroked her sleeping son's small patch of black hair.

"Earth's yellow sun will awaken abilities within him... Abilities that will make him a god among their kind." Jor-El said as he made the final adjustments to the ship's fuel tank.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El." Jor-El said as he choked up slightly, and Lara felt the same as she felt tears in her eyes.

"They can be a great people Kal-El, they wish to be... They only lack the light to show the way. You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Jor-El said to his infant son, as he took a black and gold box with a white S-shield on the top of it from the control panel and placed it into the storage compartment on the back of the ship. He then put a small red, blue, and yellow container in the passenger area of the small craft, docking it in a clear glass compartment and then engaged the ship's system.

 _'Goodbye my little Kal-El.'_ Lara thought sadly as the ship, bearing the S-shield insignia of the House of El on it's front, began to rise off the planet, and with it her son out of her life. Suddenly the Krypton began to shake violently as it erupted, taking the lives of billions of Kryptonians.

As the ship rocketed toward it's destination, the gravity engine inside propelling it through space, the radioactive chunks of Krypton's massive core and it's twin moons, so too destroyed in the explosion, followed the ship's path for a good ways. One of the pieces of radioactive mineral actually managing to slam into the ship and break off the storage compartment.

 **12 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Clark did you finish your chores?" A woman's voice called from the porch of an old farmhouse, as a boy no older than 12 ran past her. He had jet black hair and wore a simple button up red flannel shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of thick black framed glasses on his face.

"Yes ma'am. Can I go play now?" The boy asked as the woman shook her head in thought.

"And by play you mean going to Beach City right?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Her son's face turned a little red from embarrassment at being found out, as his father walked onto the porch.

"Oh heaven's sake Martha, let the boy play with his friends." Clark's father said as he ruffled his son's hair before sitting on the porch swing with his wife.

"Johnathan Kent you know I can't say no to the both of you." Martha said, nudging her husband a little playfully. Johnathan just laughed and nodded at Clark to head on out.

"Be back before supper Clark!" Martha called as Clark ran to the barn in a blur. No sooner had he done so than a red and blue streak flew out the other side and flew to Beach City from the farm, which usually would take an hour by car to traverse from Smallville... Or in Clark's case 2 minutes. Quickly spotting the lighthouse on top of the seaside cliff, he flew to the top and saw a boy about his age sitting. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, blue jeans, and red flip flops.

"Hi Superboy!" Steven waved as Clark rolled his eyes. Landing in his costume, a bright blue body suit with red shorts, boots, and a cape with a red diamond-shaped logo with an S in the middle of it on his chest and a yellow version on back of the cape.

"Steven, we're alone you can call me Clark." The flying boy said as he gave Steven bounded up to him excitedly.

"But you're wearing the costume! Can't jeopardize the secret identity at any cost!" Steven said, looking as dramatic as possible as Clark laughed a little.

"Fair point." Clark said as he flew Steven down to the bottom of the lighthouse. They had met only a month prior, but thanks to Steven's almost infectious friendship he and Clark had become the best of friends relatively fast. Though, Clark knew of Steven's extended family he preferred them to not know about him if only because he didn't want anyone to know about him just yet. Steven was actually the first person to ever catch him in the superhero act, not to mention come up with the name Superboy.

"Anyway me and the Gems found something REALLY cool I think you'll like!" Steven said, practically bouncing up and down as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a black and grey box... With the same s-shield symbol Clark wore on his chest which made Clark freeze stiff in shock. Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them, along with voices, but Clark couldn't even bring himself to move or hide as he stared at what Steven held in his hand. He had seen the ship that brought him to Earth... The costume he wore came from it, a stretchable material that would seem to grow with him and was stronger than any substance on Earth... But to find something else... Something pertaining to his origins. He was speechless.

"Steven, I told you I wanted to take a closer look at... Steven who is this?" A melodious female voice said, belonging to Pearl, followed after by Garnet and Amethyst.

"Yeah Steven, who's the circus reject?" Amethyst asked, fighting back laughter as she eyed the boy next to Steven. Garnet, her usual stoic self but keenly observant, noticed the S-shield on the back of the boy's cape matched the symbol on the device they had found when it crash landed near the temple.

"I think he's here for that device." Garnet said, causing Pearl to look at her with uncertainty.

"Are you sure, I mean..." Pearl began, but was cut off when Steven simply handed the box to the costumed boy. As soon as Superboy touched the S-shield on the device, it glowed and out of a hologram was projected.

 _"Hello my son... If you are seeing this now, then... I am afraid my worst fears have come to pass... Krypton your home, your birthplace, is gone."_ The recording said as Clark stood frozen in place tears in his eyes as he heard these words. The four people behind him could only stare.

 _"I am an artificial intelligence designed by your father, Jor-El. I am programmed to appear as he did in life and to answer any question within my capability."_ The A.I. said as Clark's tears were now flowing excessively. Clark had just one question for now.

"Who am I?" The boy asked, as the Crystal Gems watched in fascination at this stranger Steven had apparently befriended.

 _"Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton, which was destroyed after a cataclysmic natural disaster caused the planet's radioactive core to explode."_ The A.I. Jor-El explained as Clark touched the S on the device again to shut it down. He could not deal with this right now, not in front of the small group near him.

"Steven, I... Thank you." Clark said, smiling despite the tears still stinging in his eyes. He then flew off fast, faster than anything the Crystal Gems, minus Steven, had seen before.

"Steven, who was that?" Pearl asked, still looking up in the sky where the strange visitor was a moment ago before he faded from sight.

"Uh... Superboy?" Steven responded as the Gems looked dumbfounded.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And no this is not the end, this will be a full length story. Also to explain a small thing. This story is largely based on Silver Age Superboy back when Clark Kent was well... Superboy. Beach City is sort of his "Metropolis before Metropolis" in this if you will. Also to go over somethings, Clark DOES need to wear glasses at least usually. Due to Earth having a far different atmosphere Clark needs them, but can see perfectly fine now as he's figured out how to focus his vision with his super vision... BUT still of course wears them for disguise purposes.**


End file.
